Many businesses maintain an extensive network of local computers for accessing end user applications and data. Historically these computers have been either laptops or desktops and in some circumstances terminal services on network terminals. With the advent of “Cloud Computing” many large enterprises have started deploying centralized servers that host virtual desktop infrastructure (“VDI”) where an employee can remotely access his workspace from a thin client terminal or a local machine, commonly referred to as an “End Point”. All the user's programs, applications, processes, and data are run and maintained securely on the VDI servers within the datacenter. Unfortunately, many companies still have to deploy an end point for every user accessing his workspace and it is expensive to purchase and maintain these computers for every employee. Bring Your Own Computer (“BYOC”) is a solution many enterprises are investigating to help reduce this expense, however employees are often put-off by lugging a heavy computer to remote locations and dealing with complicated authentication protocols to connect to company servers. Additionally, administrators need to implement complex security measures to ensure their company's network and data are not put at risk by an infected/compromised BYOC computer. Accordingly, a solution is needed that will reduce companies' computing infrastructure costs and improve an employee's experience and access to his workspace.
In recent years, smartphones have changed the face of mobile computing. These devices are now powerful enough to run complex operating systems. Many of these devices support 3G, 4G and LTE cellular radio connections, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, GPS, near field communication (“NFC”), and digital cameras. Most importantly, the processors in many new smartphones are capable of efficiently running remote connection software to access VDI session(s) and the user's workspace. Tablet computers have many of the same capabilities and features of smartphones but possess larger screens. Together, the smartphone and tablet computer have redefined the meaning of “mobile device.” Whilst mobile devices provide almost “anywhere” access to these enterprise services, the user experience is less than optimal due the small screen real estate and lack of physical input devices such as a keyboard and mouse.
Docking stations are well known in the art as means for connecting mobile computers to peripheral devices. A typical docking station has one port that connects directly to a mobile computer. The port allows the transfer of electricity to the mobile computer, powering the computer and charging its battery. Simultaneously, the docking station consolidates the signals from any of its other peripheral ports or connectors and sends them to the mobile computer via the connected port. The mobile computer is then able to access and/or control the peripheral connections and devices. A docking station would seem to be an ideal way to leverage the portability of a mobile device and provide robust functionality. However, there are limitations.
The typical docking station is designed for a laptop computer. Since different laptops have different connectors and power signaling specifications, a docking station is usually designed with a port to accommodate a specific make and model of a laptop computer. This limits the usefulness of the docking station because it cannot accommodate other non-like laptops. Moreover, the laptop must be carefully placed in the docking station to ensure that the laptop and docking station are properly connected.
To be sure, docking stations are available for mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets but have limited functionality as compared to docking stations for laptops. Such docking stations usually provide power to the connected device, but limit connections to only certain other types of peripheral devices (e.g. speakers or headphones). Some docking stations only provide power, but require that the mobile device be plugged into the dock. Other docking stations charge a mobile device's battery via induction, but offer no connections to peripheral devices.
Unfortunately, due to the above-mentioned deficiencies with currently existing systems, a solution is needed to accommodate the ever increasing popularity and functionality of smartphones, tablets, and other mobile computing devices. A solution is needed to allow a docking station to provide interoperability, facilitate greater access to peripheral connections and devices, provide wireless means to charge a mobile device, and enable the mobile device to interact with a user's workspace.